The present invention relates to selective oxidation of a hydrocarbon substrate. More particularly, the invention is directed to oxidation of a hydrocarbon substrate to a corresponding oxidised hydrocarbon compound by reacting the substrate with oxygen in presence of an active:catalyst arranged in an improved reactor system for carrying out the selective oxidation process.
It is a general object, of this invention to provide an improved process and reactor for catalytic oxidation of a hydrocarbon substrate to an oxidised hydrocarbon compound through controlled admission of oxygen reactant and at high conversion rate and selectivity for the desired oxidised hydrocarbon compound.
In accordance with the above object, this invention is a process for the oxidation of a hydrocarbon substrate to a corresponding oxidised hydrocarbon compound by contacting the hydrocarbon substrate with an oxygen containing atmosphere in presence of a catalyst active in the oxidation of the hydrocarbon substrate, which process comprises the steps of:
passing a process gas containing the hydrocarbon substrate through a reaction zone with the catalyst;
introducing the oxygen-containing atmosphere via a plurality of substreams successively into the reaction zone;
within the reaction zone, reacting the process gas continuously with the oxygen containing atmosphere; and
withdrawing from the reaction zone a product gas containing oxidised hydrocarbon compound and carbon monoxide.
The process is particularly useful in the selective oxidation of paraffinic and olefinic hydrocarbons and organic hydroxy compounds for the preparation of unsaturated hydrocarbon compounds and oxygenates.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coxidised hydrocarbon compoundxe2x80x9d means any compound resulting from selective oxidation of a hydrocarbon substrate, including alkenes, hydroxy, oxo, and carboxyl compounds and acid anhydrides.
A reactor system useful for carrying out the process according to the invention comprises at least one reactor tube provided with a plurality of perforations along a wall of the tube and a reaction zone with an active catalyst arranged on the tube side and/or shell side of the reactor tube; and
a bed of particulate material surrounding the at least one reactor tube, the bed of particulate material being adapted to be fluidised by an oxygen containing atmosphere and to transport heat from the reactor tube.